


You Belong With Me

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins both wanna date JoJo, but who's her leading man by the end of the night?





	

Dean Ambrose was at a strip club waiting for his best friend, Seth Rollins, to arrive there on time like he always does, when JoJo sat down right next to him... "Oh, hey..." Dean said, casually. "Don't you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers?" JoJo said, teasing. "Not when someone's as pretty as you are." Dean said, smirking. "You're killin' me." JoJo said, laughing. "Hi..." Seth said, making his way over to them. "Sup?! Seth this is..." Dean said, looking over to her. "JoJo!" She said, waving at him. "Nice to meet you..." Seth said, mesmerized by her. "So... you guys come here a lot?" JoJo said, curiously. "No comment..." Dean said, taking a sip from his beer bottle. "Um... the beer is great here?" Seth said, looking for words. "Nice try." JoJo said, playfully rolling her eyes. "Ooh, be right back!" She said, walking away. "Dude... that girl is a perfect 10!" Dean said, with his mouth wide open. "Yeah... for me..." Seth said, muttering. "Huh?!" Dean said, confused. "She's my girl now!" Seth said, dead serious. "No, she belongs to me!" Dean said, intensely. "Look, man, let's... just ask her who she picks." Seth said, holding his head up high. "Deal!" Dean said, crossing his arms. "Hey, guys!" JoJo said, approaching them again. "Hi! Look... we just wanted to ask you..." Seth said, before getting cut off, "Here's a pic of my boyfriend!" JoJo said, giddy. "Sorry for being selfish." Dean said, whispering to him. "Same here and for trying to own her." Seth said, ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> well im crossing my fingers that this fanfiction intrigues you all! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments for this girl! ♡♥


End file.
